ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Interludes and backdrops
This is a list of interludes used by Lady Gaga during her live performance. An interlude is a short piece of music or video or both between two songs. The first interlude opening the show is called the introduction and the final one is called an "outro".' Backdrop' are videos projected on a screen during a live performance, information about backdrop should be on the invidivual song page. Lady Gaga started to use interlude with DJ V1H and then with Space Cowboy for each of her performances during 2008. Backdrop were added along the way and became a part of her live performances. 2008 These musical interludes were used during most of the shows during Just Dance Promo Tour: *Music for the Funeral of Queen Mary (Remix) (Introduction) *My Egyptian Lover (Remix) (interlude) Image:2mo8n41.png|'Haus (intro)' New Kids on the Block: Live Uncredited director|link=Haus (intro) Phantom interlude 001.JPG|'Phantom' New Kids on the Block: Live Uncredited director|link=Phantom (interlude) PAMH-3.png|'Pop Ate My Heart' New Kids on the Block: Live Uncredited director|link=Pop Ate My Heart (interlude) LG-NKTB-01.png|'LoveGame' - Backdrop New Kids on the Block: Live Uncredited director|link=New Kids on the Block: Live Starstruck 1.JPG|'Starstruck' - Backdrop New Kids on the Block: Live Haus of Gaga director|link=Starstruck (song) Normal 002.jpg|'Paparazzi' - Backdrop New Kids on the Block: Live Uncredited director|link=New Kids on the Block: Live 2009 2mo8n41.png|'Haus (intro)' The Fame Ball Tour Uncredited director|link=Haus (intro) 12-31-08_Crevettes_Films_The_Heart_008.jpg|'The Heart' The Fame Ball Tour Jamal Hill, Lady Starlight & Lady Gaga directors|link=Crevette Films The Brain-005.png|'The Brain' The Fame Ball Tour Jamal Hill, Lady Starlight & Lady Gaga directors|link=Crevette Films 12-31-08 Crevettes Films The Face 004.jpg|'The Face' The Fame Ball Tour Jamal Hill, Lady Starlight & Lady Gaga directors|link=Crevette Films 2009-2010 Image:JUMP-005.png|'Jumping Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Jumping Film Puke-Puking5.png|'Puke Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Puke Film SHOWstudio-Raven-05.png|'Raven Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Raven Film AntlerFilm-2010.png|'Tank Girl Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Tank Girl Film Twister 1.png|'Twister Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Twister Film PawsUpFilm-2010 16.jpg|'Antler Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Antler Film Monster film.jpg|'Monster Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Monster Film Apocalyptic2.png|'Apocalyptic Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Apocalyptic Film D2.JPG|'Tattoo Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Tattoo Film Bloody Space Film 001.jpg|'Bloody Space Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Bloody Space Film Poker Face Film 001.jpg|'Poker Face Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Poker Face Film LB-MB1-02.png|'Edward Scissorhands' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Nick Knight Toilet Film 001.png|'Toilet Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Toilet Film BeastStill.jpg|"Teeth" - Backdrop The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Teeth (Song) Fan film.JPG|'Fan Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Fan Film 2010-2011 Image:JUMP-005.png|'Jumping Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Jumping Film Puke-Puking5.png|'Puke Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Puke Film AntlerFilm-2010.png|'Tank Girl Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Tank Girl Film Twister 1.png|'Twister Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Twister Film Monster film.jpg|'Monster Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Monster Film Apocalyptic2.png|'Apocalyptic Film' The Monster Ball Tour Nick Knight director|link=Apocalyptic Film Judas en TMB pantalla.jpg|'Judas Film' The Monster Ball Tour Uncredited director|link=Judas Film 2011 Image:9-13-11 Fuck Fashion Interlude 002.jpg|'Fuck Fashion' iHeartRadio Music Festival Nick Knight director|link=Nick Knight 2012 2014 ArtRAVE - ARTPOP Ball Tour Interlude 004.jpg|'artRAVE Intro' artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Ruth Hogben director|link=ARTRAVE Intro 09~335.jpg|"Venus" - Backdrop artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Ruth Hogben director|link=Venus (song) JNDINT.png|"Jewels N' Drugs" - Backdrop artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Ruth Hogben director 2017 Lobster Eye Coachella 001.jpg|'Coachella Into' Coachella Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Lobster Eye Coachella 005.jpg|"A-YO" - Backdrop Coachella Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Lobster Eye Coachella 008.jpg|"Just Dance" - Backdrop Coachella Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Coachella 2017 - Telephone Interlude 001.jpg|"Telephone" - Backdrop Coachella Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Lobster Eye Coachella 012.jpg|"Sexxx Dreams" - Backdrop Coachella Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella 00-00-18 Lobster Eye - The Cure 002.png|"The Cure" - Backdrop Coachella Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Lobster Eye JTW 003.jpg|'Car Film' Joanne World Tour Lobster Eye director|link=Car Film Lobster Eye JTW 005.png|'Rhino Film' Joanne World Tour Lobster Eye director|link=Rhino Film Backstage Film 001.jpg|'Backstage Film' Joanne World Tour Lobster Eye director|link=Oxygen Mask Film Lobster Eye JTW 006.jpg|'Trapped Film' Joanne World Tour Lobster Eye director|link=Trapped Film Lobster Eye JTW 007.jpg|'Drippy Face Film' Joanne World Tour Lobster Eye director|link=Paint Film Category:Concert Category:Interludes